Will You Feel Anything At All?
by CCheshire
Summary: After the heart aching rejection from Fionna leaves Prince Gumball in tiny pieces. Marshall can't help but feel pained to see the candy prince in this shape so he decides he'll help him out some how. Contains Yaoi. Marshall x Gumball. Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Will You Feel Anything At All?

**Author: ** Me. SilverSunx

**Editor: **SilverSunx (Me) and My Bestfriend.

**Summary: **After the heart aching rejection from Fionna leaves Prince Gumball in tiny pieces. Marshall can't help but feel pained to see the candy prince in this shape so he decides he'll help him out some how. Contains Yaoi. Marshall x Gumball

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own adventure time! Or these characters!

R & R Please and Thank You!

x x x x x x x x

= Prologue =

My heart that is usually sugar coated with happiness and glee is completely stiff like stale chips that are ready to crumble apart at any moment. Why is it like this? Well that's because this amazing girl named Fionna, Yeah you might know her as that awesome bunny hat adventurer but I know her as the girl I have the biggest crush on. Well, she tore my heart open when she rejected me at my own party. I mean I can't make her feel any different about me since those are her feelings and it would be rude of me, but she could of gone easy on me right? Oh who am I kidding, I'll always be just another guy friend to her.

= Prince Gumball's POV =

My heart stopped as I heard the words of rejection spill from the lips of the lovely blonde adventure who I'd been longing to embrace in my arms. "What….?" Was the only thing I could say at this point. Fionna just gave me a slight smile.

"Sorry Prince Gumball, Your just not my type. We can still be friends right?" She said with her usual sweet voice that always warmed my heart, but my heart didn't feel the warmth it once felt.

I lowered my head and smiled slightly, not wanting to show Fionna the pain I just endured. "Yeah… Sure. But Fionna. Are you sure you don't like me in that way? I need a real reason. Please." I begged, I wasn't sure why I did but I couldn't help but want to show her how much I really do care for her even though I knew I had no chance with such a lovely girl as herself.

Fionna shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "Sorry Prince Gumball. I can only see you a my friend." She stood close to me and patted my shoulder softly.

I leaned down towards her, placing my hands on her waist and pressed my lips against her soft moist lips that pulled back quickly away from me with complete shock. "What the glob man! That's not cool!" She yelled and stomped off, "You need to cool off your head dude!" Fionna crossed her arms in disappointment. Cake hissed and showed off her claws, "Don't think about doing that again to my Fi!" Cake dashed off behind Fionna, probably taking her home.

I stood quietly staring at the floor for a moment the headed out to the balcony, wanting to feel the cooling breeze on my face. I felt like puking I felt so bad. This is what rejection feels like right? Having your heart torn open for the whole world to see? If only Fionna could feel different about me.

Just when I thought my heart couldn't take anymore shock Marshall Lee, that weird Vampire King, I can never tell what hes thinking, came out of no where and scared me. I yelped from the surprise attack from the vampire.

= Marshall Lee's POV =

What a lame party, Gumball is busy with Fionna in his room. What the glob is he even doing with her…? How annoying. I'm left here by myself with all these other people and not even one of them is my friend. I mean yeah sure I know them but they're all scared of me.

I floated over to Lumpy Space Prince who was talking about the latest line of men's shoes. The other Princes just nodded and agreed with the things he said. Rolling my eyes I noticed Fionna running down the stairs with Cake, Fionna's dress was ripped and her hair seemed a little messy.

I floated over to the two, "Hey, What happened?" I asked in concern of my friends.

Fionna glared at me as if I had done something wrong but all I did tonight was smirk at her before she went off with Prince Gummy Pants. "Did you want to confess to me as well? I'm not interested! " Fionna huffed before stomping off.

Cake turned to look at me and sighed, "Fionna is just annoyed right now. Maybe talk to her tomorrow." Cake soon followed behind her companion and took Fionna home.

Confess_?_ I stared at the two exit the castle. Gumball. I quickly flew out of the castle and straight up to the balcony of Bubba's room. The poor little gum prince was slouched over the railing staring straight into the moon that hung brightly in the clear night sky. Gumball's usual pink complexion was pale, as if I sucked the pink right out of him. I floated up slowly peeking my head out from behind the railing scaring Gumball.

"Eeek! Marshall Lee!" Prince Gumball shrieked like a young girl as he jumped back. "What do you want from me now?" His cheeks were puffed out as he had a very sad and pouting like expression.

I leaned my arms against the railing of the balcony propping myself up to see my pink Gummy fully. "Nothing. Looking glum, what's wrong?" I gave him a very concerned smile to show that I really did care and it wasn't just some joke.

Gumball let out a sigh and leaned back over the balcony, staring off into the night sky just like before. "Have you ever ate anything bitter that makes your stomach flip over and cry?" He asked me, not even looking me in the eye, though I didn't mind, he was probably feeling uneasy and not wanting to deal with my usual 'Oh Gummy butt, Your so nerdy and lame.' kind of act.

I thought for a moment. "Yeah, I had some bitter shade of red before. I think it went bad or something." I stuck out my tongue and shook my head side to side slightly to show my disgust.

The pink prince turned to me and stared straight into my eyes, it sent shivers down my spine how serious he looked at that moment. "Marshall, that's what I feel like. But…It's not my stomach." There was a pause as he lowered his head, his eyes not visible anymore, "Right here." His index finger pointed to his heart. "That's where the bitterness is hurting me." Gumball moved his hand back down to his side.

I floated up and stepped onto the balcony floor, standing in front of Gumball. I couldn't help but feel the bitterness he felt in his heart go straight into mine. "Gumball." His name slipped from my lips as I brushed my fingers slightly across his smooth pale pink skin.

The prince looked up at me with tears that seemed to over whelming for him to hold back anymore. I heard a few whimpering gasps escape his pale lips as he continued to hold back the tears. "Come here." I grabbed the candy prince's arm and pulled him into a hug. "I'll pretend that you're not crying if it makes you feel better." I felt Gumball give a nod as he softly punched my chest with his hand. It was nice and peaceful, my arms wrapped around him for protection and him letting go of the emotions that he was desperately wanted to hang onto.

The two of us stood there in the moon light for hours, the loud music of the party was growing softer and softer as more people left the castle, after a while Gumball's sobs faded as he stood with his head still tucked into my chest and his hands tightly gripping at my shirt. I held his waist tightly and stared at the sky watching the small clouds slowly move past the stars as I felt the tears finally stop dripping onto my damp shirt. I heard a mumble from Gumball. "What was that Gummy?" I asked confused from the muffled words he said.

Gumball lifted his head, his eyes looked sore and red. "I said, you can let go of me now." His words were shaky. The pink candy prince pushed himself out from my arms and rubbed his nose with his sleeve as he looked away from me.

I couldn't help but feel at ease now that he let that all out of his system. "Sorry. Feel alright now Gummy?" A slight smile formed on my lips as I tilted my head to the side.

"Shut up…Don't you vampires have anything better to do then to bother princes like me?" He said as if the whole moment of him feeling low, so low that he had to look up at everyone in the whole world, was nothing.

I sighed softly then snickered, going along with the whole, 'nothing happened here'. "Sorry, But that's a vampires specialty." I started to float again and grinned widely, showing off my fangs.

Gumball just rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Yeah whatever! Why don't you leave like all the other party guests, geez." Gumball walked over to the doors that lead back into his room and was getting ready to leave the balcony. "Good night Marshall Lee." He said with no emotions in his voice.

I frowned and shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever." I floated away from the balcony and smiled. "Good night to you as well, don't be too scared to call me if you need me later." I chuckled flying off into the night. In the distance I could hear Gumball slam the doors in complete anger or embarrassment of what I said. Of course I couldn't help but laugh at the cute reaction Gummy gave me. I think I'll stop by tomorrow and see what shape PG is in. I couldn't take my mind of Prince Gum Butt as I flew back to my house and sat on my couch, playing a slow strum on my bass axe.

- Next Morning -

= Prince Gumball's POV =

I finished my breakfast and my morning tea with extra sugar as usual. Nothing seemed different. I acted as if I had said nothing to Fionna and none of the candy maids asked any questions. To them I was still the same old Prince Gumball. As I walked through the halls of the castle I stood at the entrance sighing, thinking of the party last night. Then the doors suddenly swung open and Marshall floated into the castle, he had a black hoodie on and his usual black umbrella.

My eyes narrowed towards him as I frowned. "Marshall Lee, What the heck are you doing? I don't have time for your games right now." I lied to him. I crossed my arms and turned my head to the side.

Marshall laughed floating up beside me and leaned one of his arms on my head. "Oh Gummy Butt, I only stopped off here to say Hi." He smirked looking down at me.

I continued to look away from him. I was probably blushing with frustration since I did feel my face heat up quite quickly. "Yeah okay, Hi. Now please leave." I tried to shoo the vampire away but all he did was float up higher.

"Also," Marshall floated down beside me, I turned to face him. The vampire king leaned in close to me and almost pressed his lips onto my ears as he whispered. "Tonight, let's do something together. I'll be at your balcony twelve a.m." I pushed Marshall Lee back and quickly covered my ear as I shrieked. The vampire king laughed like he always did at my scream and floated back towards the doors of my castle. "See yeah tonight Prince Gumball" He said my name in a mocking tone as he left my castle.

I clenched my hands into fists as I was one hundred percent sure now that my face was completely red. "Marshall Lee! You idiotic vampire!" I yelled at him as he left. That nerve of that guy sometimes. Just because he's a king and has a higher ranking then I am, does not mean he as the damn right to do such a thing!

x x x x x x x x

Hope you enjoyed. Please don't forget to R & R. Also. Sorry if Marshall seems really OOC, I tried my best with him... also same with like all the characters. I don't know I think I failed. xD Well yeah. FIRST CHAPTER COMPLETED! I will probably edited it more later if I don't like something.. and such. Also sorry for like jumping to random POV. I wanted to show like both their views and such… ; w;


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Will You Feel Anything At All?

**Chapter Title: **

**Author: ** Me. SilverSunx

**Editor: **SilverSunx

**Summary: **After the heart aching rejection from Fionna leaves Prince Gumball in tiny pieces. Marshall can't help but feel pained to see the candy prince in this shape so he decides he'll help him out some how. Contains Yaoi. Marshall x Gumball

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own adventure time! Or these characters!

R & R Please and Thank You! 3 And Enjoy~

xxxxxx

= Marshall Lee's POV =

I had floated out of Gumball's castle, he probably wasn't going to wait up for me tonight, but I can hope. Or I could always wake him up if he is sleeping and bug him until he gives in. Gummy is to easy to bug, he gives up so damn fast that sometimes I question why he even tries to fight.

I kept my hood on tight as I traveled through the sun heated lands until I reached my old tree house that now is the bunny hood human adventurer girl who stays there with her little cat friend. As I looked through the window of the tree house I saw Cake with her back turned to me, I decided it would be fun to scare her so I quietly pull open the window and floated behind her. "Sup Cake." I said in a dark demonic voice.

Cake let out a shrieking "Mreow!" Her fur stood straight up as she quickly turned to me and clawed screaming my name, "Marshall Lee! You good for nothing vampire!" She glared at me as Fionna dashed into the den of the tree house. Fionna was still wearing her nightwear. "Cake! Are you-" Fionna stopped in mid-sentence as she saw Cake clawing at me, who couldn't help but laugh.

"Geez Marshall, You really have to do this so early in the morning..?" Fionna asked shaking her head as Cake finally cooled down and detached herself from me.

Cake crossed her arms, tapping her foot. "Did you want something?" Cake always hated me for sneaking up behind her all the time, she often ignored me after I do something like that and other occasions she just talks to me as if I'm always doing something wrong.

I shrugged my shoulders as I floated close to Fionna, knowing she'd protect me from Cake's scolds. "Just wanted to say hey to Fio here." I said smiling widely towards Fionna who yawned widely in return. How cute. I chuckled softly at her.

A light blush grew across her cheeks, it was kind of obvious she was embarrassed by the big yawn. "Oh, Well then hi." Fionna smiled shyly as I rubbed the top of her head. Fionna's eyes had large red circles around them and they seemed a tiny bit puffy. The usual bangs that covered half her face was messy and covered almost all of her face and she looked as if she hadn't slept all night. It was concerning for me, I knew she was still upset that the fact that Gumball had done something to make them both feel unsettle.

Being the usual me and wanting my friends to be happy I flipped upside down, making a funny face at Fionna. "Lets build a machine together! A machine that dances." I suggested, trying to get her mind off of whatever she was thinking about.

Fionna just giggled at me, "Maybe another time. Cake and I are going to have to help Lumpy Space Prince today." The bunny hood human girl pushed my forehead slightly as she walked passed me to go sit on the couch.

I turned right side up and floated over towards Fionna. "Really? Sounds fun. Maybe we can build one next time." Fionna smiled at me once more and nodded. "Yeah Marshall, another time sounds good."

Cake crossed her arms. "Now mister, FiFi has to eat a healthy breakfast and get ready before we get going. So its time for you to leave." The little feline was always rushing me every time I came over, but it couldn't be helped since she wasn't too fond of me.

I nodded and flipped onto my back then floated backwards. "See yeah then Fio. Have fun with your plans. Catch you later Cake." I winked at Fionna before I floated out of the tree house. I could hear them talking and laughing slightly, but it slowly faded as I flew further away. I guess I'll have to waste time on my own until tonight.

~ Later That Night ~

Should I wear my usual outfit, Red checkered shirt with ripped skinny jeans and sneakers? Or should I wear something nice. No my usual wear will be fine. I ended up not changing into anything fancy and got undressed from my daytime outfit of a dark hoodie, black skinny jeans and black t-shirt. I changed into the usual get up and headed out the door. Will Gum Boy be even up? I wonder if he even took me serious. Well I guess I'm to find out. I smiled to myself as I flew to the candy kingdom. I couldn't help but be in a deep daze due to the fact I really wanted to know what Gum Butt was up to and if he even was still up. I imagined the pink boy stepping out of his shower, the water dripping off the tips of his hair. The running droplets streaming down his body that was perfectly shaped almost like a girls. I felt a quick jolt of warmth grow on my face at this point I knew my face must be completely flushed with a deep red. I shook my head trying to get the thought of Gumball out of my mind. I need to focus, Focus! I smacked my cheeks lightly trying to get myself to focus.

With out realizing it, I was already at Candy Kingdom. I must have really spaced off there. I flew up towards the balcony of Gumball's room. On the door there was a small note. The words on the note were written in pink.

_Dear Marshall Lee,_

_I'm quiet sorry but I will not be going out with you tonight. I have far too much things to do in the morning and I will not have time to have my sleep schedule get all screwed up because you want to play games. I know Fionna would be more then happy to do whatever you had planned. Take care Marshall Lee._

_- Gumball_

Gummy doesn't want to hang with me? I should have known. I am below his standards and completely immature at times, but I can have my mature moments. I mean I am a king after all.

I sighed staring at the note. If Gumball doesn't want to go out with me, I'll have to trick him into it.

I checked if the balcony doors were open, lucky for me they were. I slowly opened up the doors and floated into Gumball's room. The pink boy was curled up in his bed. What a cute sleeping face he had, innocent, pure, completely at peace. It makes my plan even sweeter.

I floated over top the sleeping prince and crept down close to him. "Bubba~" I whispered sweetly into his ear as I blew slightly into it as I said his name.

The gum prince mumbled softly and rolled onto his back, his eyes slowly opened. "Marshall…? Mm.." Gumball said my name clearly as he rubbed his eyes, clearing his vision.

I smirked widely and nodded, "Yes little gummy, Its me. Marshall." I floated up a little higher above Gumball, just in case he decides to freak out at me. But luckily he didn't.

Gumball sat up slowly and stared up to me. "I left a note on the door for you. Did you not see it?" He grumbled, probably wanting me to leave him alone already but its not like I can help it. Gumball is just to fun to tease.

With a slight chuckle I answered his question, "What note? I didn't see one. Come Gummy, I want to take you somewhere magical." I joked slightly and leaned my hand down towards him. Hoping he would take my hand.

The candy prince continued to stare at me then rubbed the side of his head. "Look Marshall Lee, as much as I want to go somewhere with you, I really don't have the time. Please just let me sleep." Gumball flopped onto his back once more and pulled his dark pink blankets back over top of himself.

I guess I'll have to just take him there anyways. I pulled the blankets off Gumball and picked him up quickly before he could do anything. "You dumb vampire! Put me down!" He ordered as I ignored his demands.

I floated out of his room and into the night sky. Gumball was very crossed with me, his expression showed it all. I had a large grin across my face. I couldn't help myself but to kiss his soft pink cheek. As I pulled back away from Gumball's face, his eyes were wide and his expression was blank. "Marshall…This is a dream isn't it?" The gummy prince asked me, I wasn't sure what to say at first. I blanked out as I stared into the star lit sky as I continued to travel to our destination.

With a unsure answer, I whispered. "Of course." Gumball sighed, probably because he was relieved that none of this was 'real', well at least that's what he thinks. "What a strange dream." He mumbled then chuckled softly.

As we continued to fly along, Gumball stared down, watching the tops of passing trees. Me on the other hand was to busy thinking of the place we were heading to. What if Gumball hates the place I'm taking him?

Gumball broke the silence with a soft chuckle, "You know Marshall, Even if this is a dream. I am glad you woke me up, I don't as lonely." The prince made my heart race widely, his words touched my heart. How much cuter could he be!

As we finally reached our destination, I slowly floated down towards it."Well then Gummy, here we are." I saw Gumball's eyes scan the place, he was probably using the scientist brain of his to figure out what I had in store. As I set Gumball on his feet he stretched himself out and yawned.

The place I had taken Prince Gumball was an abandoned mansion that was on the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom. Some pillars were broken or not even attached to the building. Windows were smashed or missing and ivy ran up the sides of the towering mansion. It looked as if it was sitting there the whole time without anyone even knowing it was there. "Wow..." Gumball muttered to himself.

I snickered at the boys reaction, it was amazed but quite calm. "I come here to think sometimes. I thought since you might be too busy at your castle, you could come here to hide away from all that hectic life you have there." I watched the candy prince walk up to it and stare at, then turning around with a blissful smile. "Thank you, Marshall Lee. That is very kind. But if it was real I would feel more at ease." Gumball turned back around and walked towards the porch of the huge home and walked up a few steps before sitting down. I chuckled and walked towards him to sit beside the cute pink boy.

I leaned into him, placing on of my arms around his waist. Almost pressing my lips against his ear I whispered, "Maybe this is real. You just got to believe that it is." I joked, a small snicker left my lips as I pulled back, seeing the candy prince whip his head around to look at me straight in the eyes. His blue eyes sparkled and his usually pink skin was a bright red. It was quite a cute reaction.

= Prince Gumball POV =

Awaking in my bed warm and cozy, I yawned very pleased of what I had dreamed about. Marshall was so kind in my dream, if only he was always like that. I mean I like him being his-self, but its a good change to feel his kindness. Crawling out of bed I looked at the clock, "I woke up a few minutes early." I smiled to himself knowing my candy maid wont be coming in my room too soon. I felt the coldness of the floor on my feet, it sent shivers up my spine.

I looked over towards my balcony doors and they were slightly open. How come their open? I didn't leave them open. I walked over towards the door and there was a small note attached that was slightly flapping from the cool morning breeze that was creeping through the gaps of the doors. I pulled the note off and looked at it.

_Hey Gummy, Come out onto the balcony when your awake. I forgot to tell you something last night._

_-Love your darling vampire, Marshall Lee_

W-What! Last night! But it was a dream. It was right? Crap, that idiot! He tricked me again. That dirty good for nothing. I clenched my hands into a fist and pushed open the doors and stomped out. "Alright you brat! Show yourself." I yelped, knowing Marshall will tried to scare me.

I heard Marshall Lee laugh. He down from behind me. I turned around to face him I glared at him, being completely angered for tricking me.

"Aw Bubba. Don't give me that cute little pout, I might just have to such the cute little pink out of your cheeks." The vampire laughed some more at me. It was bothersome for him to joke around so early in the morning.

The vampire king floated down to stand on the balcony and stood close to me, staring to my eyes. "Like my note said, I forgot to tell you something." He grabbed my hand, pulling me into a tight embrace. I was unable to move. What a dirty trick. I tried to struggle but it didn't help at all. "You are beautiful when you smile, Don't stop smiling." I wanted to smack him right there and know. I could yell at him, freak out, have a complete spazum. But I stood quietly there, I felt my face heat up from embarrassment.

What am I meant to do now?

xxxxxx

So yeah! That is the second chapter. It sucked.. alot.

OH WELL! Hope you enjoyed. Please remember to R&R

Also! Sorry for not updating in a while. I had issues, Oh and fanexpo... It was beautiful.

I almost died in happyness there. Anyways! Yeah! :) Bye bye now. I will update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Will You Feel Anything At All?

**Chapter Title**: Pass It On

**Author**: SilverSunx

**Editor**: SilverSunx

**Summary Of The Last Chapter**: Marshall asks Gumball out (Not really as a date) but Gumball doesn't feel like going due to the fact he was still emotionly damaged by Fionna. Being the clever vampire, Marshall Lee gets Gumball to go and carries him to a mansion. Though the prince thinks its a dream. After awakening, Gumball sees a note attached to his blacony door telling him to go outside. Leaving his room, Marshall tries to sneak up on Gumball and tells him, "You are beautiful when you smile, Don't stop smiling."

**Disclaimer**: I don't own adventure time or the lovely characters!

* Sorry for not updating for like a year. Yeah... *

R & R Please and Thank You, Also enjoy~!

xxxxxx

= Gumball's POV =

What was I meant to do? Marshall was holding me in a tight embrace insuring there was no escape. "Wha…" I couldn't even form a full word. I nervously looked around trying to find away out of this situation.

Finally I was managed to calm myself enough to say something. "What are you talking about Marshall Lee! P-Please stop toying with me." I pushed my hands against his chest and looked down towards the floor beneath us.

Marshall hummed sweetly as he curled up into the curve of my neck. " I'm not toying with you." His breath hit my sensitive neck. An unknown sound suddenly came out of my mouth as I tilted my head back slightly. A deep chuckle was made by the dark vampire boy who was pressed up against me. "Gumball…" He murmured.

Loud thumps of my heart pounding against my chest echoed in the quiet moment that only lasted a moment before I clutched onto Marshall's shirt. "Come on, lets get you inside before the sun comes up." I said as I tugged on him.

Marshall nodded, "Alright." The vampire king leaned on me as I dragged him into my room, closing the balcony doors and pulling the curtains over the window like doors to block the sun that was starting to come up.

Of course the vampire king was sprawled out on my bed with a large grin curling along his face. "Come here." He said in a playful tone that seem to sing like a perfect strum of a guitar.

My body was moving by itself, I couldn't control myself. I climbed onto the bed and laid beside Marshall, facing towards him. 'Idiot! What am I doing? He's going to tease me for this I know it!' Thoughts were scattered around in my head as my cheeks were flushed as Marshall Lee turned to face me, his hand cupping my cheek. It was weird, his body was usually cold but this time I could feel warmth that took over my whole body. I closed my eyes slowly and smiled, comforting me as if he knew I was in a frantic.

"No need to worry, I only want to make you feel like your old self again." Marshall managed to say without embarrassment. My eyes opened to stare at the vampire king who just smiled happily towards me without a care. "You," I said rolling onto my back and covered my eyes with my arm, "I am jealous of you." I said honestly. Marshall propped himself up with his fore-arm. "What? Jealous of me? Why?" His questioned kept spewing out.

Marshall placed his hand on my arm and moved it. Suddenly Marshall Lee crawled on top of me and stared down into my eyes. "How can you be jealous of me? You have tons of friends, your super smart, people don't run from you when your just trying to say hi and your really cute." All those things that were suddenly blurted out by Marshall made me blush, my heart beating madly as if it was about to explode like a piñata.

I bit my lower lip looking away, knowing my deep blush was viable. "Marshall, You are carefree, courageous, always thinking of other and your voice is as calming like an angel." My thoughts were pouring out of my mouth. I wanted to stop saying such things, but it just kept coming out. "You're everything I wish to be Marshall. I know Fionna likes you, she talks about you all the time." My lips start to quiver and I gasp softly holding in my small sobs. "Instead of telling me those sorts of things (the compliments), you should tell Fionna that. You two would be perfect-" Before I could finish what I was saying, Marshall took a hold on my chin, turning my head towards him. With one swift movement, The king had taken my lips upon his own. My eyes shut tightly as I laid there confused, Marshall seemed to be enjoying himself since he decided to deepen the kiss and ignore my struggles to be released from it.

After struggling for a bit, I gave in, Marshall's deep long kisses. My body once again took over, my arms reached up towards the passionate vampire and hooked around his neck. That only encouraged the vampire king more. Marshall Lee's body lowered on top of mine and soon small needy whines were exchanged between us. There were small moments where our lips parted and we gasped quickly for air before our now wet lips locked again. It didn't take long for me to snap out of my daze as Marshall decided to shove his tongue down my throat.

There was a quick moment where my eyes opened wide and I shoved the vampire boy off me. "W-What do you think your doing!?" I yelped rubbing my lips off. I felt heated up. I knew my face was beet red because I could feel the warmth of it grow hotter and hotter.

Marshall licked his lips playfully, his eyes staring lustfully into mine. "I don't like Fionna in that way. Besides all those things I told you, that's how I feel about you not her." The king placed his hand onto my cheek softly, The warmth of his hand made me smile. "Gumball, I know this will sound strange but I always thought of you as a friend. You probably never thought this but the reason I bug you so much is because I lov-"

"Prince Gumball, It's time to get up..." Peppermint maid opened my door, her words trailing off as she saw Marshall straddling my hips, his hand on either side of my face and both of us flushed pink. "Hehe Oh my Prince Gumball, You seem to be busy. I will come back at a different time." The maid left with a deep shade of red casted upon her peppermint cheeks.

Both our eyes were locked onto the door, we sat there like a statue. I wasn't sure what to make of this situation. Soon enough a small laughter consumed the quiet room. I looked over towards the vampire who fell to the side, keeping one leg carelessly on my lap and his arms quickly wrapped around my torso dragging me down with him. "Did you see her face." Marshall Lee said with another laugh.

I sighed deeply to myself, I was more embarrassed then ever but I didn't want Marshall Lee to notice. "You can just laugh everything off can't you?" I scowled at him but all he did was smile and said, "Not all things, Besides it was pretty you have to admit." Finally feeling a bit more calm I smiled along with Marshall, "Yeah I guess your right." I started to chuckle with the vampire.

What I didn't know, is at this moment that Marshall and I were spending laughing at the maid's reaction, She was off to tell all her close friends what she had encountered in my room. By the time Marshall Lee and I left my room, most of the candy people knew and were labling us as an "item".

Heading towards the dinning room, Marshall was floating next to me as he talked about what I had planned for today. "Working in your lab huh? Sounds fun, Mind if I tag a long and maybe help out?" Marshall asked happily. "That would be nice." I managed to smile towards him despite the whole embarrassing situation that happened only a moment ago.

We grabbed something to eat and headed to my lab, I spent a few hours working as Marshall floated around asking what I was doing and handed me equipment that I needed. When I finished up for the day, I was writing a few notes down before I would pack up the lab and entertain Marshall since he was probably very bored of just messing around in my lab. There was a sudden presence behind me and Marshall's chest was pressed against my back, his hands laying over mine. His head lowered, his hair grazing mine and unexpectedly his lips were pressed against my ear. "It's a shame that we got interrupted this morning huh?" The vampire whispered into my ear. In a matter for seconds I could feel my whole face light up a dark pink, his lips were so soft and rubbing against my ear as he spoke such sweet tender words to me. I wanted to deny, to ignore him and finish my notes but he made is so hard as his hands glided up my arms and to my shoulders, massaging them gently. "Don't you want to continue Gummy Bear~?" He purred. Did he just call me... Gummy Bear? Is he really going to do that now? I have a name I don't understand why he needs to keep giving me nicknames.

"Look Marshall, as much as you want to... I don't. Can I finish my notes? We can do whatever you like after." I tried to ignore the tight feeling in my body, the strange feeling that was longing for more caresses.

I felt the vampire king's lips leave my ear and his head leaning against mine, his gaze was piercing down towards me. I could feel his eyes wondering my body as I tried to continue my notes then suddenly his hands moved from my shoulders towards my groin. "You say you don't want to but your body sure wants it huh?" Marshall laughed. W-Wait... Where is he touching me!? This is not okay!

"Marshall!" I hissed, my hands tugging at his to remove them. But the palms of his hands grind deep against me. "S-St..op..." I tried my best to sustain myself but I felt a strange feeling grow in the back of my throat as if I was ready to say something else, a small moan escaped. I didn't want to be touched yet I made such a sound. Now he's really going to enjoy this.

Marshall continued to toy with me through my pants, I tried my best to beg him to stop but he didn't listen, he just laughed and whispered in my ear telling me that everything will be okay and how he'll make sure I am satisfied. I didn't want this, not at all, I didn't care to be satisfied I just wanted him to stop.

"Please Marshall... i-if you continue... I-I'll..." I managed to say though my voice was strained as I choked back my moans. "Cum." Marshall finished my sentence, "Good, that's what I was hoping for." Marshall pumped my hard member through my pants harder and rough. I tossed my head back, leaning against his shoulder as he continued.

I was getting way to close and it wasn't good, Marshall was winning. "S-Stop!" I cried out and I knew that at any second a big flashing sign would come up saying, Game Over You Lost. As I felt this feeling build up inside me I knew it was only in a matter of seconds I would feel a release. The feeling was so over powering that I lost control of my body, I trembled and rocked my hips against the vampire king's hands, my pants and moans growing louder making it a huge hint to Marshall Lee that I was just about ready. I pressed myself back against Marshall, my hands reaching towards his hands gripping his wrists. "M..Marshall..." I moaned out my eyes closing tight as I felt my hips buck once more and finally the feeling that was growing inside me was released, my body quivered and my hips continued to rock.

"My Gumball, you seemed to really enjoy yourself for someone who didn't want it." Marshall as usual teased me but I was too much in a daze to fight back, my hands still tightly around his that were resting on my lap. "Speechless huh? I must have pleased you, your majesty."

I snapped out of my lustful daze, my pants were wet with my own orgasms and Marshall was snuggling me close. I shove myself out of Marshall's hold, out of the chair and quickly turning myself to press back against the table, the chair happened to call and the vampire just frowned towards me. "You look so shocked and angry Gummy... Come'on, we were only having fun right?"

I closed my eyes tightly. Fun? FUN!? That wasn't fun at all. I can't even bring myself to accept it... I did enjoy it and I wanted more, but I couldn't just let Marshall Lee have his way with me, it's not like he loves me, he's only trying to comfort me. "Just leave me alone! I... I thought that you were different then this. You've crossed my line Marshall... just leave!" I didn't mean to yell but it just spilled from my mouth.

Marshall looked as if I ran over him, upset, shocked, confused but mostly... heart broken. Why did he looks like a puppy lost in the rain of abandonment? He was only doing this to tease me... so why...? I turned my head, I couldn't bare seeing such sorrow.

"Right, I'll go." Marshall's words were soft and gentle. How could he say stuff as if he still cared when he obviously was hurt. "Good, Just ask Peppermint Maid for an umbrella on your way out." I turned around, my hands curled up into fists against the table my eyes glued to my notes that were scattered around the table and a few of them on the floor beneath my feet. Tears filled my eyes, I could feel them grow more and more in size then dripped down my face. I bit my lower lips so I wouldn't make a sound. I felt as if Marshall was trying to think of something to say. It was quiet until he finally said. "Sorry..." I didn't hear any footsteps but I knew he was floating over towards the door. His hand gripped the door nob and turned it slowly as if he wanted to just let go of it and come back to me but he didn't... he kept turning and exited the room.

Why am I so selfish?

= Marshall Lee's POV =

I had left the room, my heart crumbled into pieces. I hurt Gumball with my own selfish needs. I wanted to hold him, comfort him, make him feel special. I did something that he didn't want and I didn't listen to his pleads. What's wrong with me.

I rubbed my forehead and sighed. "I guess I'll let him be on his own for a few days so he can cool down..." I mumbled to myself as I floated down the halls searching for the little maid.

I found the maid with Ciannamon Bun. They were giggling to each other and I wanted to know what it was all about, knowing Peppermint Maid it had to be something juicy. I turned myself invisible and floated over top of them, listening in to their conversation.

"Then when I opened the Prince's door, there was Marshall Lee on top of him, their clothes were a little messed up and they were really close to each other. I know their dating, it's obvious." The maid chuckled as she gossiped about my relationship with Gumball. Cinnamon Bun let a low giggle as she covered her mouth, "Wow, you need to tell LSP he would help you figure it out if it was true. He's all about this kind of thing."

I frowned. We weren't a couple. As much as I wished it was true, we weren't and I'm sure Gumball wouldn't want to be... not after what I did to him.

Once the two ladies were done talking I managed to pick up the maid and nag her for an umbrella since the sun was still up in the sky. She seemed a bit grumpy at the fact that I had picked her up into the air but she had a smug look on her face after I put her on the ground. She obviously thought that Gumball and I were dating as her expression said, 'I know what's up. You can't hide it from me vampire boy.' Though I didn't say anything.

I got the umbrella and left. I didn't go see anyone or stop to talk to anyone, I just wanted to go home and write song about how I felt. Nothing more, nothing less.


End file.
